


Winter

by Liztening



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Depression, Sad, Stuff, Winter, and, i guess ?, life - Freeform, not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liztening/pseuds/Liztening





	Winter

Winter.

 

The day's seem too short , and the nights are too long.  
My thoughts go spinning around at night.  
When it gets dark outside and even darker in my head.  
And while everyone else is asleep ,  
I lay in my bed wide awake listening to the lack of sound around me .

But winter's coldness allows me to wrap myself in my blankets so tight,   
No one will be able to hear the soft sound of my tears hitting the cold ground i'm lying on.  
The snowflakes falling all around me , covering me in a blanket of frozen water , make me blend in in it's white coloured world ,  
Allow me to walk around on the street un-noticed just like how i usually feel.  
The thick layer of ice now cover the deep pool of water in wich it's reflection i could count al of my flaws so perfectly last summer .

Winter and its long lonely nights , it's cold air , it's frozen objects and it's beautiful white-coloured world ;  
I suppose it's precious secrets will always intrigue me in the most beautiful way's possible


End file.
